My Basic Understanding Of Game Of Thrones
by windre
Summary: I was given the first names of a few characters from the show. This fic has no basic knowledge of the show.


Wat is a "gaem o troonz"?

My basic unersandng:

arya - nazi woman

jon sno - snow cone seller man who wears a snowcone hat

sansa - sans and santa's son

tyrion - communist who likes long walks on the moon

ceresei - kawaii desu senpai sugoi

jamie - independant black woman who dont need no man

petyr - robin willams

eddard - retarded australian

robb - hamburgalur who likes burgers

daenarys - catfish who rapes men

hodor - elf slut

joffery - a very sad and depressed american

Gendry - a short shiba inu sporting a hairstyle and wearing an outfit similar to mettaton ex's

ayra and tyrion wear oin da beach 1 day when house md comes.

arya and tyrion were no match for house because he was a detective.

so den they throw house into ocean. and david bowie cum.

david bowie says "sorry im too busy being died". then they cri.

they den fiyte. stalin and hitler power bloodline secret technique

super sayain power surged thro them. then jon snocone cum an say,

"hai gayz, wanna sum snocoen?". an den dey b liek, "AIGHT, OJ".

den jonsocoen is oj smson behin him. oj den sey, "im innocnt, lol" den kil

john snocones cum, an sey "O CRIEKY M8, I GOTA

KUKURI I KILD SIM GATORZ ERLR, AIGHT AIGHT OI M8 OII". den he kill oj.

den he kill oj smpsun.

joffery sed, "me is sad :(". den hodor cu m uu 2 him, an strat 2 smiel. den hodor b liek

"cmon les fuk m8". so den hodor an jhoftrry fok. hodor use here majickal elf poer 2

maek da erect last lonrg. den se is blood form cum form vaghinga. then here

tit explode in milky white sea oof boob joff say unintrsestly,

"what hapin?" den gendry cum. he wuz so fab liek omfg i would total

do it wit dat dog amirite or amirite? den he dance seduc joffry

an den is scissor joffery rim job. den daenaryz cum an sey, "yo me a catfish dat raep

men". "oh njo" sed jofry, stil sad. daeanara raep jfo. Deanru tit wu purty aught, mayb a 7/10?

gendry leg wu so hot an he wu dancin wit a dsico bal an wuu so sexy. Petry cum an sey, "ey guys i got sum wite castle brugrs (get it cuz it in acncient tiems lel)". Den ROBB STEEL DA BRUGRZ. "oh now!" sed robin petry wilamz. Ceresue chan sama kawaii desu wu walkin an infronto robb.

"oooh ~~ robbu senpai so sugoi ~~~ 3 :3". robb den sey, "rubble ruble, all da hamburgrz r mien!" he werrn da caep.

Den asgoer cum an sey, "niec gnawin u hyooman but me hav 2 kil u now."

"NOYT SO FEST, BROTR!" sed a familir soundn voic...

SPOENGEBOB?!1111/!?

"pls omg so big dik fuck me ~~~~~~" sed ceresie.

"not today..." sed spunge.

"im readi... TO KIK SUM AS!" sed spuengebub as he git heem spatula an kil robb, an den do anieme pose infronto assgore.

"i dont wana hrut u spongebab...we yoosd 2 b fronds..." ssed asgore.

"im sorry, but dose deys r ova" sed spungebub, srsly. Den da dragon form shrek cum.

"rawr" sed da dragon. Den here big titi show an se twerk ceresi 2 det, an leev.

"look wut u maed me do asgore... we cudlve roold 2getr..." sed spuneg bob.

Asgoer den hed held don, an he get a big red trident.

Spuengebob spatula hit asgorez, an dey fite intensely. Asgor got hiet in chest, but stil moev on. He den swipe soongebub.

"spoengebob, all u new episods afta da movie... you must now the trooth..." sed asgore, b4 swinnin agan.

Spuenge nok bak.

"they... they are all milking you..."

he den ram spungebob wit da trident.

"they wanna keep you alive... makin u act unliek uself... playin arund wit dey sik fantisies..."

spuengebob bellding.

"u haev 2 die... pls... this has gun 2 far..."

spung den grunt an sey, "NOO! THATS IMPOSIBLE!"

an den asgore eyes opan wide an his jaw 2. he began 2 bled form hem middle. He den fall.

A knite in wite shinin armour dat look liek teh nites templar stod victoriuz wit a fencin foil.

The nitez emblems on its tunic armoyr an da shield were pheonix symbolz.

He den kil spungebob.

Teh nite louk behin an c da otterz.

sHe den dash forwad.

Erytin began 2 becum wite.

"Another one is mine...", the nite sayz, in a mufle an indistinguishablee vooic.

Se den in a white enles plain. Se walk 2 compupor, an began 2 tipe.

THEN

END


End file.
